


"When One is Not Ready to Bite the Dust Just Yet"

by UnknownMusing



Series: "When One Falls in Love with Retired Assassin" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, GIFs courtesy of Amatesura on Tumblr, Love, M/M, More chapters coming soon, Plot - still trying to figure it out, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Attraction, retired assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: A little fic about an Assassin finding love in the Winter Tundra of America and Empath finding interest in them.And oh..yes...flinging are lovable Cannibal into the mix - Hannibal.





	1. Sharing Company is Always Good When Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [TreacleA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleA/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [Willsblackstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willsblackstag/gifts), [ThatRedBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRedBean/gifts), [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [Krey9J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/gifts), [erodingthebluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodingthebluff/gifts), [EmeraldTrident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/gifts), [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts).



 

 

 

Across the frozen river as Will, is busy scraping ice of the shed lock he sees the mysterious neighbour that he had seen from afar getting into their land rover. He doesn’t know who they are and yet, there was something about that was attracting his attention. 

Why had they come to live out here in the frozen tundra? Who were they?

Maybe instead of watching from afar it was maybe time to go and visit them as it was coming up to Valentine's Day and so sometimes sharing company with someone else was good and neighbourly thing.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

People are going back and forth their daily lives in the large street of Baltimore, Maryland as  Duncan Vizla -  _The Black Kaiser -_ drives his land rover through the town when he sees the young man who was his distant neighbour coming out of building looking around with dissociated state like he was not really in the real world. 

Sighing he lowers the car window and wonders should he call them over or leave them then they manage to compose themselves heading back inside to the building. 

Maybe it was time for him to go and see his neighbour. Sometimes company when your a retired assassin is what you need after all the events that had transpired previously in one’s life. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The parcel is wrapped with creme paper and has on top of it one of those blue bows as Duncan, approaches his neighbours hunting Lodge and sees them stepping out onto the porch with two mugs. The steam rising from both mugs into the fine misty, cold air and soon is in front of the porch steps looking into the face of his neighbour. 

Up close the young man is actually rather handsome with curled, brown locks covered by the hat and yet, the sea-bluish eyes seem to stare deep into his soul - like they can tell every hardship he has been through - then taking a deep breath, calming his pounding heart against his rib-cage Duncan opens his mouth.

“Umm…..I heard there was someone else living here close by. I thought I would be generous in bringing a a gift.” 

Will, looks at the strange grizzled bear of man with swept-ed back silvery hair and haggard face, followed by flicking his gaze down to the present in the older man’s hands then turning heads to the table to place the mugs down as he indicates for them to come up onto the porch.

" _That's alright. There is only myself living here. Would you like some hot coffee."_

_"Thank you for the offer. Yes, I wouldn't mind some."_

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. When Night Falls and Snow Spirals down Outsides Like Dancers Spinning Round and Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathless now after adding more to this chapter. Please leave comments on what you think of this story so far.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fire gently crackles in the hearth of the fireplace as Duncan, eases his aging body down into the soft armchair while the young man - who was called Will Graham - pours some whisky into two glasses.

 

He listens quietly to the pouring of the amber liquid, which gleams faintly in the firelight coming from the warm, flickering flames then a glass is handed to him, while in the process he feels his fingertips brush against Graham's. 

 

A slight spark jumping between them at the contact, followed by both of them pulling their hands away in slow motion. It been unexpected, while he composes himself by bringing the tumbler of whisky up to his lips then takes a sip to calm his nerves, while willing his heart to stop thudding against his rib-cage. Duncan, hasn't felt this emotion for long time, not since Camille had passed away sadly in her sleep - not telling him until it was too late she had irreversible Cancer - then settles back in the soft armchair, looking across at the young man. 

Taking in the details - the fine features of their face; eyes sea bluish-green eyes like the sea and soft, curls he feels like he wants to sink his hand into then pull Graham's head back to expose the pale expanse of throat which is unblemished to caress his lips over the pulsating pulse.  Coughing slightly, he takes another sip and Graham, lifts his head to look at them then licks his lips to wet them. 

 

 

 

 

"Seeing as your my neighbour. What's your name?" Duncan hears the young man asking him, while he wonders should he say a fake name or tell his real name then flicking his gaze upwards answers.

 

"Duncan....Vizla." He says, placing the tumbler down on side table next to the armchair and find himself getting out the armchair, going over to the young man then reaches forwards with his hand, feeling it trembling slightly and lowering it goes to lower it when his wrist is grabbed by Graham. 

He is pulled down slightly, causing him to shoot a hand out to take hold of the back of the armchair behind Graham's head, feeling his heart starting to pound against his rib-cage then taking a deep breath, Duncan leans down inhaling deeply the scent of aftershave the young man wears and it is Graham, who makes the first move.

Lips brush softly over his, feeling the outline of them and a soft, breathless gasp of his first name " _Duncan_ " which makes him soon move his free hand to take hold of the young man's head as he smashes his lips into Graham's.... _No, Will's._.....starting to kiss breathlessly those kissable lips.

Both change position each-time to deepen the kiss, lips moving against lips and moving his hands slips them down the young man's sides to haul him up making Will, wrap his legs around his waist and soon dashes the young man up against the wall next to the large glass window, making a picture frame fall onto the floor.

The glass shatters into tiny fragments within the frame, while Duncan slowly begins to grind his hips into Will's slowly at the same-time flicking his tongue over the soft, lips to ask for permission to enter then finally, the soft mouth opens allows him to probe within.

Both their tongues entwine, hot and moist with saliva either being exchanged or dribbling down the side of their mouth's followed by soft mewls coming from Will, who is grinding slowly back against the growing bulge within the confines of his trousers.

Duncan, can feel he needs skin on skin and pulling back to breathe sees the flushed face; lips swollen and pupils expanded then moving one hand, places it on Will's chest - which rises and falls heavily, under the fine shirt he wears.

"Your heart is pounding like a rabbit's. Are you afraid of me, Will?" He asks, voice coming out husky and rough, while his hand slowly moves upwards to the top button to undo it.

"No. I...want you, Duncan" The young man replies, pulling him down in for a breathless kiss as he sets about, unbuttoning the fine shirt and slipping it off the shoulders feeling on the left shoulder a bullet wound - healed from a long time ago.

* * *

 

 

A hitched gasp, followed by hand reaching to clasp a larger one and another going to his shoulder to grip tightly, while Duncan pushes his hips forwards watching Will, tilt his head backwards to look up at the ceiling with his eyes fluttering close as both of them are now on top of the bed-cover of the large bed in the bedroom.

Outside snow is still swirling and twirling, forming a thick blanket on the ground and yet, for the two people within the warm confines of the Hunting lodge there not thinking about that then Duncan, slowly and gently begins to undulate his hips back and forth - slipping himself in and out of the young man.

Will, looks up at him starting to gasp and pant breathlessly, with each thrust within his tight, warm insides feeling the the older man slipping in and out of him at such a pace it makes clasp his fingers with Duncan's moving his hand on the strong, older's man's shoulder to cradle the back of his head.

Neither of them speak. No words need to spoken between each-other and rising up slightly, begins to speed up thrusts causing Will, to tighten his thighs around Duncan's waist at the action then finding himself snarling - an action, he only did when extremely angered by something - hauls Will, up into his lap starting to move the young man up and down.

 

Will, soon cries out heavily, the all of him feeling like little wicked flames shaped like tongues are surging within his heated up body and starts to move his hips in sync with the thrusts - riding the older man beneath him  - feeling Duncan, laying back down with legs spread wide underneath him.

Moving his hands, Will places them on the older's man firm chest covered in many scars and looks down into soft, gentle eyes then continues to ride the older man beneath him, arching his back slightly as the faint bedside light makes the sweat droplets on his skin gleam faintly - like dewdrops shining on the grass in the morning.

_"You look so beautiful, like this. The way you make every expression right now."_

Will, hearing those words keeps on moving his hips - lifting them up and down - moving in a gentle way, at the same-time Duncan pushes his upwards, with each downward thrust he makes then it finally hits, making him arch his back with cry of the older man's name. 

"DUNCAN!!!!" 

* * *

 

 


	3. What Happens Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Ripper is Hannibal, who has his memory altered by Mr. Blut to become his next best assassin to get rid of Duncan Vizla

The sunlight filtering through a gap in the curtain, makes Will flutter his eyes open to see lying close on his back is Duncan, with his head turned towards him on the soft, white pillow and one hand resting on his muscular chest which rises and falls under the palm of his hand.

The older man, looks peaceful and relaxed in his sleeping. Nothing to disturb him at the moment, while Will is reminded suddenly of Hannibal – Hannibal, who suddenly gone missing after leaving him to die in the older man’s house on the kitchen floor and remembers it has been 12 months since the older man had simply vanished one could say into the ether, after it was discovered he had supposed to be going on a flight to Florence, Italy – then Duncan, gives a soft grunt sensing Will is awake for some reason.

“What’s wrong?” Duncan asks him, making him ruffle a hand through his hair sighing heavily and rolling to lay on his back, he stares up the ceiling feeling the older man place a hand on his chest taking hold of his own.

“Remembering an old friend. He went missing….haa…about 12 months ago and there has been no contact or anything to indicate he is alive. He was my friend at the same-time maybe starting to become something else.” He replies, feeling Duncan starts to rub circles into the back of his hand to calm the tension he is feeling within himself.

“What was he like?” Duncan asks, curious about this other person Will knew in his past life.

This Hannibal Lecter.

 

* * *

 

 

Blood.

It covers the walls and floor, while in the centre of the Training Room – which looks like some kind of Ballet Class Area - a man, with long blonde hair tied back in ponytail and beard stands breathing heavily. Chest rising and falling under the white uniform they wear then they lift their face to stare at their reflection in the large mirrors all around them.

 ** _*Ripper_** , stares at himself seeing the blood completely coating the uniform in crimson petals in the mirror in front of him walking forwards to look closely at himself frowning when another image of another man with short blonde hair and maroon eyes appears only to soon fade as soon as he brings one hand up to touch the face of them.

His fingertips touch only cold glass. Shaking his head, he heads over to the table and wipes the curved Shukuri daggers methodically and efficiently.

Keeping focused on them, even when double door’s leading into the Training Area open and Mr. Blut comes in with his men to dispose of the bodies of the unfortunate victims he set the ** _Ripper_** on – some of his low lesser men he could afford to lose.

“ ** _Ripper_** , come here.” Mr. Blut says to him, while **_Ripper_** doesn’t respond at first and it is only when a high-pitched whistle, so intense causes him to shake his head from side to side like he trying to dislodge it.

It continues more sharply, filling and overwhelming his senses. He collapses to his knees on the polished gripping his head with both his hands trying in same way to block out the noise of it. It doesn’t work.

A device, which is emitting it comes to close to his right ear being held by Mr. Blut and **_the Ripper,_** slowly lowers his hands settling into certain position – hands clasped on his lap and staring straight ahead though his eyes have a blank look to them – followed by a photo being placed in front of their eyes of young man with sea bluish-green eyes and next to him as they stand talking Duncan Vizla – _The Black Kaiser_.

“Seek and kill, ** _Ripper_**. Seek and Kill.”

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> I’m just going to head to my Writing Bunker for safety because of warning for….well, Daddy Kink. Hannibal calls Duncan “Daddy” to anchor himself and Will is called Papa. I’m blaming my Inner Smut muse plus for adding the spanking. Sheesh kebabs, I should have not watched a long time ago that film Fifty Shades of Grey and then read a Silvia Day book. Ohhh…the shame!!!! Plus there is a threesome in this and will be for more chapters between Duncan, Hannibal and Will.  
> (Quickly heading to Writing Bunker for safety)  
> I’ll be out for the next chapter. Don’t worry. (Before closing Writing Bunker door) 
> 
> P.S. Blame Purplesocrates for this.

 

Duncan, sitting in one of the armchair in Will’s sitting room close to the large window flicks quietly through the book on his lap as Will, busy in the kitchen makes some breakfast for the both of them.

The only sounds are the ticking of the clock on the fire mantelpiece, the dogs shifting in their rest after being taken outside and Will, busy cooking then Duncan pauses half-way through the book he is reading and bookmarking it, gets up out the sofa quietly to head outside onto the porch.

He heads to the railing, placing both hands on it and looks around at the calm stillness of the frozen lake in front of him; the tall pine trees with the tops lightly swaying in the breeze and yet, something was making his Hunter instinct’s come to surface – the instincts telling him, that something or someone was out hidden in the shadows of the treeline watching him.

Duncan, has a suspicion that Blut may have finally sent the young Assassins to get rid of him because he was reaching retirement age for Assassin and if he was dead then Blut would get loads of money from his death – no matter how it was done.

A cracking noise, followed by flight of crows makes him lift his head to watch as they come flying out where they had been roosting and is only just quick enough to grab a knife about to stab him then flings the person off the porch, making the hit the wood pile close to Will’s parked car. He watches silently, while they get up movements almost like a puppet on strings and eyes with blank gaze – like they there not in control of themselves – then heading calmly down the porch steps, they begin to circle each-other.

He sees every movement he makes, they copy with eerily perfect sync and finally they lunge at him, knocking him down onto the snow as he manages to bring one foot up to kick them off him sending them flying over to land on the porch skittering across.

Turning to look up, he sees they are breathing heavily on their hands and knees in a position that is more animal than Human, just as Will comes out holding his gun tightly and almost drops it when he recognises them.

“Ha…ni…bal!!!?”

 

* * *

_“Ha…ni…bal!!!?”_

**_Ripper_** , when he hears the man Will Graham – who had been told to get rid of – says that name it is like a dam in his mind holding back tonnes of water suddenly smashes apart to allow it all to come rushing through as unknown memories overwhelm him that he whimpers shaking his head back and forth – like he is trying to dislodge them.

_“Tell me about your mother.”_

_“Some lazy physcharity, Dr. Lecter.”_

He gets up, running past the other target across the snow still hearing the strange voices in his head re-echoing and echoing with such noise and clarity he can’t block it out.

_“What did that feel like?”_

_“Like I had killed her.”_

Stumbling slightly, **_Ripper_** trips over something causing him to suddenly open his mouth in a keening wail – which sounds neither human nor animal, but otherworldly – as something harshly sinks into his ankle. He looks to see it is steel jawed animal trap – illegal and not allowed in this area at all – and reaching for it, manages to pry his ankle loose then hauls himself away, just as a hand comes next to his ear. Quickly followed by a clicking noise as high-pitched tone fills his ears.

He falls to one side, starting to spasm uncontrollably and curling into a tight ball trying in vain to block out the horrendous sound – which continues as the person brings it back to his ear – making him arch his back, keening heavily for the noise to stop hurting him.

His hands start to scar into the snow, making deep grooves in to expose what lays underneath and whimpers heavily now. Begging the person, holding the device to stop the noise and yet, they seem to take delight in his torture as they turn up the volume of it – it feels his skull is being split apart by the high-pitched tone.

  

* * *

 

 

Duncan, holding the sniper rifle with the silencer attached to it crouches in a hidden spot to watch silently as one of the young Assassin’s bends to who Will had immediately recognised as Hannibal Lecter, followed by placing a device against his ear.

Whatever sound was coming from it, he couldn’t hear it. Hannibal Lecter it seemed could and he watches in horror; shock and anger that Blut had done this to this poor man – who he considered to be someone he could have has a third lover to care for – as the Lithuanian man spasms uncontrollably.

High-pitched keening wails coming from their beautiful mouth, followed by whimpers of “ _Please!!! I’m….begging you!!!? No more!!!? Please!!!?”_ only for them to be unanswered by the other Assassin who Duncan notices is taking perverse  pleasure in torturing then bringing the sniper rifle scope up to his left eye pulls the trigger.

Watching a crimson plume shoot upwards into the crisp winter air, followed by the device emanating the noise he can’t hear dropping into the snow followed by soft thump. Getting up, he pads quietly over and bending down picks up the device to see it is like one for dogs then crushes it, seeing how Hannibal Lecter has fallen into a state of unconsciousness.

He sighs heavily, slinging the rife back into its holder on his back and kneeling down picks the other man up gently in his arms to cradle him bridal style then heads back to the house, leaving Will who has arrived to clear away the crime scene.

Knowing from experience what to do, when a murder happened and one needed to make sure no-one else knew about it.

 

* * *

 

  **7 DAYS LATER**

 

Duncan, soothes a hand through Hannibal’s hair to comfort the man – who been changed so much by Blut’s interference that Doctors had talked to said there was chance his memories may came back in time but even they didn’t know how to deal with this kind of mental training which had been done to Hannibal by the vile, loathsome man – in such a way, he feels the other man snuggle up against his chest as they both sit on the large settee.

“Ducan?” Hannibal says, not able to yet to sat his full name yet in a child-like voice because of the traumas had had experienced at the hands of Blut, while on the small TV the credits soon on the film “ ** _Gone with the Wind_** ” appear making him turn his gaze to look into soft, maroon eyes. “What is it like to kiss someone? On the lips?”

He smiles softly, going to switch the TV off. It surprises him, when a hand stops him and he feels soft breath on his cheek followed by a chaste kiss being placed on his lips to test his reaction then Hannibal, pulls back lowering his head keeping his hands in his lap.

Duncan, can feel his heart-beat speeding up and bringing one hand up he cups the man’s cheek leaning forwards to kiss the other man on the lips, who brings his hands up from his lap to rest on his chest whimpering softly something which makes pull back slightly.

“Say it again.” He says, voice turning husky with want and unexpected arousal at the word only for Hannibal to shake his head cheeks flushing bright crimson. “ ** _Ripper,_** tell me the word.”

Hannibal, gives a shuddering hitched gasp at the name followed by going to leave when Duncan grabs hold of him placing him over his lap in such way it almost feels humiliating then a hand slips the soft sleep pants down along with boxers to expose him.

A warm large hand touches one of his ass-cheeks, caressing it and licking his lips to wet them lifts his hips more to present himself almost like a bitch in heat when the hand moves away. Taking the warmth with it, only to soon return with harsh slap making him arch his back unexpectedly and jolt of arousal form in his groin area.

 _“Daddy!!!”_ He gasps out, followed by another slap on his ass-cheeks causing him moan at the pleasant, harsh sting it leaves each-time then continues. “Please…spank me, _Daddy._ I’ve been such… _ahhh!!!”_

A particular hard spank, makes him cry out in pleasure followed by Duncan’s free hand cupping his chin and a thumb brushing over his bottom lip making it quiver under the touch.

“Good boy. You doing so well for, Daddy.” He hears Duncan saying huskily to him followed by being moved into straddling position – his back against Duncan’s chest – with his legs either side of the older man’s.

He can feel pressing up against his naked behind, through the jeans worn by the old retiring Assassin a very noticeable arousal and grinding down on it hears a growl come from the older man then he is lifted up slightly, followed by a drawer being opened close to the settee.

Lube coated fingers soon delve between his ass-cheeks, until finding his twitching puckered entrance to push within making him give a hitched gasp at the feeling of being breached – for what he can admit is his first time - then obscene squelching fills the silence of the fire-lit sitting room, while he is thoroughly prepped.

Fingers scissoring his insides to stretch them and almost tenses by clenching his thighs when they crook in certain way to brush against something that makes him see comet trails then rub against the wee nub again to make him tilt his head backwards to moan wantonly.

His body feels like little wicked tongues of flames are caressing him from the inside out and feels bereft of the loss when the fingers are removed only to soon be replaced with something much thicker, throbbing and wider until Duncan becomes finally fully sheathed within his tight, warm insides.

“Daddy, please? I want you.” Hannibal pants out, turning to look at his **_Lover_** now and Duncan, smirks at him leaning back to rest both arms on the back of the settee then replies to him. “Ride me, ** _Ripper_**. Show how good Daddy makes you feel.”

Hannibal almost nearly cums on the spot from the tone, followed by licking his lips to moisten them again and willing his heart to stop feeling like it is threatening to escape his ribcage begins to move his hips up and down in way he had been asked to.

His thighs quiver each-time Duncan, thrusts upwards with every downward thrust he makes on the man’s large, throbbing cock and keening moans from him are filling the silence of the sitting room.

He deeply hopes Will can hear him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will listens to the keening moans coming from Hannibal being thoroughly ravaged by Duncan in the sitting room and peeking through the gap of the open door sees the blonde haired man riding heavily with both hands resting on the sofa for support then a cry of _“Daddy_ ” followed by moaning weakly through the aftershocks of the orgasm.

He can feel his heart thudding against his ribcage, while down below a painful twinge of his arousal straining against the zipper reminds him of what predicament he is in then watches silently as Duncan pushes Hannibal down onto the carpet pounding into him from behind as blonde haired man stays on his hands and knees moaning breathlessly with each thrust that happens.

Pushing the door open he steps inside the sitting room and goes over to them both to stand in front of Hannibal, who weakly lifts his head to look up at Will. Soft kissable mouth agape in pleasure and ecstasy then hands come up to his thighs to go to his belt begging permission to taste him.

“Please….I want…to taste you, _Papa_.” Hannibal gasps out, followed by Will starting to unbuckle his belt – the clinking sounding loud in the sitting room.

 

* * *

 

 Hannibal slowly licks, sucks and swirls his tongue around Will’s throbbing cock, hearing heavy grunts coming from Duncan and moans above him of _“Such a good mouth!!! Ahhh….that’s it. Your doing so well for your Daddy and Papa ain’t you, Hannibal?”_ then takes it fully into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down to feel it slide in and out of his moistened warm mouth.

He keeps his hands on Will’s hips, knowing Papa is coming to close by the way one of his hands tightens in his hair and rising his hips slightly moans heavily around the cock in his mouth when Daddy behind him does a particular hard thrust which sends tingles running up his spine.

It is so good. So hot and intense that he pulls off to look up at Will with lips slightly swollen; pupils expanded and a crimson flush spreading from his cheeks down his neck then takes it back into his mouth, soon followed by gulping down the rush of warmth of Papa’s release.

 

* * *

 

Will discovers that Hannibal is like a kitten – playful one day and the next, a raging spitting wild thing clawing at his shoulders or even Duncan’s while they pleasure him again and again – and watching their little **_Kitten_** has he started to call Hannibal, who had accepted the new nickname instead of **_Ripper_** and which was only used when he disobeyed a rule or something happened to provoke a reaction from him if there was a high-pitched noise.

Today it been something that had provoked a reaction – a Stepfather slapping his stepson around the face only because the little boy had asked him something important.

“ ** _RIPPER,_** DOWN.”

Hannibal stills in what he had been about to do and kneels heavily on both knees on the Carpark tarmac keeping his hands clasped in his lap with head lowered down as the Stepfather of the child swears heavily at the what has just happened.

“Fucking hell!!! Can’t you bloody control…..that… ** _thing?”_**

Will sees Hannibal flinch at that word, digging his nails into the jeans he wears to control the anger he feels at this man treating his Stepson in such a way then Duncan appears hauling Hannibal to his feet, taking in detail of what the Stepfather looks like.

It would come in handy for hunting tonight.

 

 

 Hannibal knows he has disobeyed _Daddy’s_ and _Papa’s_ rule of not to let himself be provoked. Instead observe what is happening, when he feels himself being flung onto the bed and pulled backwards so his legs hang off the edge of the bed then the jeans are pulled down along with his boxers.

“You disobeyed a rule, **_Kitten._** Do you remember what _Daddy_ told you what would happen?” Duncan whispers in his ear and whimpering slightly clambers more onto the bed turning to lay on his back with his legs spread wide – after slipping the jeans off along with his boxers fully off.

“Please? I… He goes pants out, feeling the older man get over him and a finger touch his lips to shush him then a large hand slips underneath the grey jumper and tank-top bunching it up.

His nipples are exposed followed by large warm hands gently taking hold of his hips and the larger man bends his head down to take one of his nipples into warm, moist mouth making a mewl come from when _Daddy_ swirls his tongue around it.

Hannibal tilts his heads backwards on the pillow bringing his legs up slightly to cradle Duncan between them and bringing one hand takes hold of the back of _Daddy's_ head to sift through fine silvery-greyish hair. 

It soothes him for now. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Hannibal calls Will Papa and Duncan Daddy because he has a Daddy Kink. And I still wonder who inspired me to write this.

Night-time.

An owl sitting in tree swoops of the branch flying low over the gleaming pure, white snow silently until landing on the snow as high-pitched squeak comes from the mouse it has caught then lifting up with the prey in it's claws flies off into the inky, blackness.

Keeping to the shadows of the tall fir trees coated still in heavy snow, Duncan kneels placing the sniper rifle in position watching the little boy whose Stepfather had slapped across the face in the carpark holding in his arms a small collie puppy – which is whimpering softly – then drunken shout comes from with the hunting cabin, the little boy has just come out off and he begins to run towards the trees.

Hannibal next to him, bristle with such energy within him Duncan can his third lover’s knuckle are turning white with the effort of gripping the knife and he leans close to whisper “ _Go.”_ making **_Kitten_** run out so fast he is like a blur of speed then manages to reach the father, knocking the drunken man effectively over into a mound of snow.

A struggle ensues followed by Duncan soon pulling the trigger, watching has the head of the Stepfather explode in a mass of bone, sinew and blood splattering the snow with bloodied mess then getting up, heads over to Hannibal who is busy looking at the body in a certain way.

 _“Tell me, **Kitten.”** _He whispers so only Hannibal can hear him making the man turn to affectionately nuzzle against him and smiles softly up at him.

“I want to **…. _Display him”_**

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, with little one - Lucio - now in the guest bedroom of Will's Hunting Cabin - Hannibal is busy in the kitchen making a late-night dinner/breakfast for himself, Duncan and Will - after already fed the little one who is sleeping calmly with the little collie puppy - feeling strangely calm as he does it, still trying to piece back together bits and pieces of his fragmented memory. 

_"What Will has is pure empathy. He can assume any form of person like you or even myself."_

_"You worry..I will lead him to far."_

_"No. I will always be there for him"_

Coming out of the memory of that conservation with the strange black man, he cannot yet see the face of and finishing off cooking the dinner begins to gently serve it onto plates as Will comes to the kitchen doorway to check on him, making him give a soft smile at seeing his _Papa_ who soon comes over to take hold of him from behind.

Hands wrap around his waist to embrace him in gentle, soft hug resting on his chest as he leans back against his _Papa's_ warm muscular chest soon feeling lips attach to his neck to trail up and down making him gasp breathlessly followed by starting to moan softly when it becomes more bolder - the lips now licking, sucking and biting the pale flesh of his neck - at the same-time a hand slips between his thighs to cup him, causing him to push his groin into it as he rises up slightly on his tip-toes. 

" _I want you to be quiet, alright. We don't want to disturb the little one."_ _Papa_ whispers in his ear, soon licking the shell of it making him nod silently in reply, while the hand gently slides upwards into the sleep-pants he wears - after he changed out of the clothes that got covered in the blood of their Prey - the Stepfather - feeling the seam, until pulling it back to slip within as he rises slightly feeling himself bite his bottom lip to silence the whimper which he wants to let out when the hand soon cups him heavily through his boxers.

Already soaked with pre-cum, which had started to form from the tip of his cock and dribble down the sides then it slips around to his behind, pulling back the seam of his boxers then he finds himself being let go, making him turn slightly to see _Papa_ is indicating something at him and trembling heavily he goes over to kneel on both knees. 

 _"Stay still,_ **_Kitten."_** "

Hands clasped on his knees, he soon feels something being clipped around his neck followed by hands cupping his cheeks making him look upwards into Will's sea bluish-green eyes then lips cover his in gentle kiss, while around his neck is now a choker bearing _**Kitten** _on it.

_"Does **Kitten** like Papa's gift?"_

_"Yes"_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't what made write this. But lets say....i don't regret a single word of it. Comments and kudos welcome.

Duncan busy reading a book “ _Hamlet_ ” by William Shakespeare, when Hannibal comes in bearing three plates of the cooked meal and begins to set them out on the large table near the windows as he bookmarks his page then walks over to the man, taking hold of those firm, subtle hips.

Seeing _Kitten_ is wearing the gift that him and Will had brought for their third lover as Hannibal leans back against him bringing one hand up to take hold of the back of Duncan’s head.

“It suits you, my darling _Kitten.”_ Duncan says kissing Hannibal’s nape below the collar making a soft moan come from the other man and kissing it again, slips away to sit down at the table leaving his third lover wanting him so much he can see it in Hannibal’s eyes. “Later, _Kitten._ We must eat first the meal you made for us. Can’t let the meat spoil can we.”

Hannibal blushes heavily, soon nodding in reply knowing Duncan means the _meat –_ or more accurately what he taken from the Display he had made – then Will, comes into the sitting room.

Carrying in one three glasses and bottle of wine in the other, while noticing Hannibal looks a little bit flushed making him look over to Duncan, who just winks calmly at his other lover.

 

* * *

 

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

After having a good meal of what I cooked, I lay under the warm-duvet cover of the king-size bed listening to the water running in the shower as… _. Daddy_ …Duncan gets ready for bed – even though it is about 1:04am in the morning – then feel…. _Papa_ …. Will, who is lying next to me snuggle close to me to place his hand on my hip.

“Did it feel good when you saved Lucio?” He asks, massaging my hip softly with his hand and looking over my shoulder at him bring one hand up to cup his cheek lightly with my hand.

“ _Papa_ …. when I murdered that vile-person. Something flashed before my mind…. a memory of…...killing someone else. Who…I am really? I can’t remember anything of my past and…...it frightens me.” I reply, making him sigh heavily at me and he kisses me lightly on the lips, before pulling back.

“ _Kitten…_ oh, sweetheart. When you’re ready…. will both tell you. I promise.” He replies, soon bending his head down to my neck as he squeezes my hip with his hand and heat flooding in my cheeks, with my head tilting my head backwards on the pillow.

_When I’m ready. When will that be?_

_When…. something happens?_

_I want…to know…...I need to know…...I want answers to my fractured memories._

_Daddy_ …Duncan, has come out of the shower and flicking my gaze to him suddenly arch against _Papa_ when he bites my neck moaning wantonly in masochistic pleasure at being marked then I’m rolled onto my front, where I’m hauled up onto my hands and knees to face the bathroom

“Stay in that position _, Kitten._ ” I hear _Daddy_ …saying to me, while I obey the command and watching  _Daddy_ unwrapping the towel around his waist, I find my eyes tracking a droplet of water running down his muscular chest to the v of his hips.

This makes me wet my lips to wet them, while soon my back arches slightly as _Papa_ pushes his hips forwards into mine from behind fully sheathing his large, pulsating lubed-cock into me then starts to move, jolting my body back and forth on the bed at such a pace I find myself moaning heavily with mouth agape as _Daddy_ still standing in front of me starts to slide a hand up and down his own cock. 

Pearls of pre-cum have formed on the tip, starting to run down it as I find myself fisting my hands into the duvet-cover for support feeling _Papa's_ hips slap into mine with each thrust he gives within me. Feeling him also spreading my ass-cheeks wide apart to go deeper into me then collapsing onto my elbows, keep on moaning, gasping and mewling at the overwhelming pleasure of his cock sliding in and out of me. 

_He's so...deep....Oh, god!!!!?.....Papa, is deep within me!!!?_

A hand tilting my chin up, makes me see _Daddy_ leaning over me and he kisses me heavily - devouring my mewls, whimpers and breathless moans - then I tense heavily, releasing my lips from his to cry out in the silence of the bedroom when the pressure building to a climax hits me.

 _Papa_ slides out of me, after releasing his warmth into me - filling me with his cum - as some of it trickles down the inside of my thighs onto the bunch-up duvet then I'm turned around to lay on my stomach with legs hanging over the side of the bed, while _Daddy_ soon _-_ after lubing himself up _-_ slams his hips into mine. sheathing himself in me in one single thrust then begins to move, causing squelching noises to sound because of _Papa's_ release within me 

 "That's it...Clench for me, _Kitten."_ He growls, holding my hips in such a tight-grip I know there will be bruises left and start to undulate my hips back and forth into his to feel him go so deep within it sends ecstasy zinging up my spine then reaching out for _Papa,_ take his cock into my mouth to lick, suck and swirl my tongue around. 

 Feeling him sift a hand through my hair and moan heavily above me.

* * *

 

 


End file.
